The Threads of Fate
by Cupid T
Summary: This is the actual first Chapter Enjoy! When Link's true love falls below the clouds what will he do? Read and find out if you haven't finished the game then spoilers but I guess most of you did. Oh and if people want this to continue Ghirahim x Link will come in the future, please favorite follow and review for my sanity. You don't have to do all of that but at least, review.
1. Chapter 1

The Threads of Fate

There was darkness all around there was a bright light as I looked up, I wanted to sheild my eyes as I heard a screech much like a loftwings. As I looked around I found myself come face-to-face with a familiar loftwing. Thud! As I slowly opened my eyes I mutter to myself 'What a way to wake up' I look up and see the beautifully colored blue-violet loftwing. "What do you want bird?". It spit a letter in my face, I looked at the envolope and knew who it was from instantly. "Hey sleepyhead. I know how much you love to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right?" I laughed to myself and continued reading "Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting ~Zelda" A smile formed itself on my face as I thought 'Someone's excited'. But for some reason I kept thinking about the dream I had, I had seen a giant black beast and a bright purple light above it saying something about a destiny, I decided to shrug it off for now and focus on one thing and that was getting to Zelda. As I walked out of my room I turned to go get some breakfast before the ceremony I looked over to see Fledge trying his best to pick up a barrell "Need help?" he turned around to see who it was. "Oh, good morning Link" his face turned pale when he seen me "Are you Ok?" he looked at me for a second then answered "Huh?, Oh yea I'm fine just can't lift these barrells" so after I helped Fledge I got myself some breakfast and headed outside. "Hey! Link!" I looked up to see Instructer Horwell, "Link! can you help me, Mia is stuck up on that roof" "Sure" I said as I climbed up there. "Here she is" I said as I handed over the fluffy little thing. "Thank you so much Link, now hurry along I know your in a rush to practice!" I walked away and rolled my eyes after saying goodbye "Teachers" I muttered under my breath as I walked up the stairs to the goddess statue to meet up with Zelda. As I walked up I heard her lovely voice sining a beautiful song while playing a golden instrument. She turned around as she heard my footsteps. "Good Morning, Link" I swear everytime I see the girl, my best friend she gets more and more beautiful "Good Morning, Zelda" I guess I was blushing a little because she giggled. "Do you like this outfit I'm wearing, and this instrument I asked father what it was called and he said it was a Harp, and it's all mine to use when I play the Goddess today!" I smiled a bit "It's beautiful" I said confidently. "Thanks, I really think so to but it's nice to hear you think the same" she smiled, ah that smile can really make a person feel warm inside. "Oh, hello father" I turned around to see her father walking up the stairs to greet us "Link, my boy I'm surprised to see you up given your compacity of sleep" Zelda giggled again and my heart fluttered a bit.

**There Ya go I wrote the first Chapter I will do more if I get reviews! Atleast 2 reviews for the first chapter, remember tell your friends about me!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Threads of Fate

Zelda giggled again and my heart fluttered a bit.

As they continued talking I looked up in the sky looking for my loftwing I only caught bits and pieces of their conversation until I was dragged away to a nearby platform. "Your gonna get in some last minute practice whether you like it or not", as we reached the edge of the platform I told Zelda I didn't sense my loftwing. "Oh you can't sense your loftwing? Nice try but your not gonna get out of practice" then she shoved me off! "Now call your loftwing Link!" I called for her but she didn't come, I called again louder this time... still no response I got worried and yelled frantically for help. As I seen Zelda jump off the platform (all super hero style) I felt a wave of relief, theirs no way she would let me fall to my doom right?. "I suddenly felt a claw grab me and yelped out in surprise, "sorry Link!" I heard Zelda say as the bird crash landed in a field of flowers nearby. "Are you ok friend?" I heard Zelda say as I was tempted to drift off "yes" I replied softly "get some rest now" I heard Zelda say as she turned to me 'Oh the bird' I suddenly realized "Link, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you when you said you couldn't sense your loftwing, I should have believed you" she had a sad hint in her voice. "It's ok" she perked up when she heard that. "You go look for your bird, I need to make sure mines ok" she said looking at me still a little worried. "Yo! Link!" I heard a familiar voice yell out and I looked to see who it was. "Pipit" I said as I jumped off the ledge. "What's up?" I asked "Go ahead Fledge, tell him what you told me" I looked toward Fledge as he started to explain. "I'm sorry Link, I heard Groose and his lackeys when they came into eat they didn't see me until I tried to sneak away, and they said if I tried to tell you they would make sure I wouldn't be able to ride my loftwing again" Fledge said through what sounded like tears. I looked at him sad that he doesn't know how to defend himself "Ok I'll go check it out" I said, on my way to the plaza I had stopped to talk with a weird statue said something about it would give me hints I don't know I was more concerned about my loftwing. "That bird sure did put up a fight" "Of course it did you expect that kind of bird to go down easy?" I overheard Groose as I turned the corner, "So it was you!" I yelled in anger, he looked really surprised to see me. "Oh, hey Link I bet your here trying to beg for mercy in today's wing ceremony". "I bet your trying to get time alone with Zelda, don't think we don't notice the smug look on your face when you look at her 'Oh me and Zelda are best friends', well it's people like you who are dragging our honored academy through the mud!" "And just who you might be talking about, Groose?" I turned to see a steamed Zelda so I backed up, but was pushed back even more by her.

Alright another chapter I'm sorry that there so short I just need to come up with something for the flow of the story I know it's bad I have to do that but it's the truth and here it's the truth and nothing but the truth! So Write For Ya Later!

~Cupid T


	3. Chapter 3

The Threads of Fate

"And just who you might be talking about, Groose?" I turned to see a steamed Zelda so I backed up, but was pushed back even more by her.

"Are you picking on Link again?, what do you have against him?" Groose looked flustered as he was pummbled with questions he finally managed to get out "Er... Well I suppose-" "Suppose? Suppose what?" Zelda cut him off once again man she's adorable when she's angry. "Nothin' I wasn't supposing anything" Groose stormed off at that as his two lackeys followed. "Well I hate to say it, but Link I think those blockheads had something to do with your bird going missing" she looked back at me looking a bit sad "Us? Alone?" I managed to mutter out "Oh Link, this isn't a time to be silly" she said laughing at my confusion "Anyway I'll fly around Skyloft to see if I can find your bird, go see if you can find any clues around here" she ran off once again. "Us...Alone" I smiled at the idea, after I stopped by to go get that sword Pipit was talking about I headed towards the waterfall cave, there were monsters everywhere. "Fuck" I muttered as I made my way out of the cave "That was crazy" I said through my panting "Link!" I heard that melodious voice again "Did you find your bird?". "Not yet" I managed to get out "Oh well don't worry there's a place up ahead where Groose and his gang like to hang out", there was a screech. As we ran forward I kept the thought of Zelda and I alone up on the Goddess Statue, until we came across a make-shift pin "There he is Link!" Zelda was a bit farther ahead than me ok a lot farther than me, after slicing through the ropes my bird came out and spread it's wings out and screeched as it flew off to meet with Zelda's bird. "Link, I have something to ask you" she was looking at the clouds "Yea?", she looked up at me "Have you ever wondered what lies beneath the clouds?, Father's books always say something about a surface" not what I thought she was gonna say but she continued "Earlier I heard a voice, did you hear it too?". "No I didn't hear a voice but I do wonder about whats under the clouds sometimes" I said calmly and I did wonder what happens to the things that fall below the clouds do they keep falling forever of hit something. "Link! We gotta go the Wing Ceremony is about to start!" I must not have heard the bell while I was thinking "Come on you can get in some practice I won't push you off this time, just hurry!" as I jumped off so did she and we both made it to the plaza on time to begin. "Alright student no dirty moves" Professor Horwell had said "That goes double for you Groose!" I heard the headmaster yell out. "As you all know the role of the Goddess this year will be played by... The Lovely Zelda" Zelda giggled at that. "Alright everyone line up and GO!" I heard a pop noise and I ran and called my bird.

* * *

**Alright Cliffhanger plz don't kill me *hides behind Link* **

**Link:What are you-**

**Me:Hush! So they won't know!**

**Link:But -**

**Me:I'll give you a kissing scene if you hush!**

**Link:two of them**

**Me:Fine!**

lol what was that you might ask. Hints! and me bribing Link for protection

~Cupid T


	4. Chapter 4

The Threads of Fate

"Alright everyone line up and GO!" I heard a pop noise and I ran and called my bird.

"Yes!" I yelled out as I finally got the statuette, "Link!" I looked up to see Zelda coming down towards me I sped up and caught her. "Are you Ok?" I asked worried "Don't worry I'm fine!" she looked at me with those big blue eyes, I smiled as we flew to the Goddess Statue to finish off the ceremony alone. "Link, hand me the statuette" after I did she sung the song from earlier today, she gave me the cloth that was wrapped around her and placed it gently in my hand, it smelled nice. "Oh Link, stop fooling around this is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?" she had her hand at her mouth letting out a little giggle "Sorry" I said blushing just a little "Well it's time to finish this up, you do know how it ends right?" she looked at me worried "Of course" I was lying "Good" she brushed against my chest Here it comes I thought as I closed my eyes ready to kiss her until, she turned me around and said "You have to jump off the statue! Off you go!" I opened my eyes quickly at that, and pulled out the smells-really-good cloth and floated gently to the ground. "That was perfect!" I looked up to see Zelda gently gliding down to greet me "Link" she started "Yea?" my bird flew up behind me "Seeing how you won today, and it's so nice out, do you maybe wanna fly around the clouds?" she was looking at the ground "Yes" I said confident, now that I'll be able to tell her how I feel without being inturupted.

"Hey Link!" Zelda called from behind me, she wasn't to focused "Yea?" I was worried about her a little "I'll always remember today, how you kept your promise about winning" I smiled "No problem Zelda" I looked forward again wondering if she liked me the way I liked her. "Hey Link! There's something I've been meaning to tell you" she yelled again I slowed down so she wouldn't strain her voice "Yea?" she looked straight in my eyes "I've been meaning to tell you tha-" there was a flash and a giant blck tornado appeared right in front of us. "Zelda!" she was being sucked into the tornado I tried to fly closer but was only thrown off my bird and knocked unconcious. When I woke up it was night and I was in my bed again "Was it a nightmare" I whispered, I sat up wincing in pain "Link I'm glad to see your finally awake" the headmaster walked in "Don't strain yourself so much" I looked up at him "Where's Zelda?" I was worried about her, "Ah" he got a worried look in his eye "I thought you would have know, she was with you flying, right?" "Yes" I looked down at the floor. Zelda was lost and it was all my fault, I tried to get out of bed but was only stopped by the headmaster "Link, you still need to recover before you can do anything" he was worried just as much as I am "But-" "Link, please just get some rest" he walked out of the room sounding like he was ready to cry. I sat there thinking about Zelda, until I heard a melodious voice. "Link" I shrugged it off I was hearing things "Link" I looked at my door and realized I wasn't hearing things. I walked out of my room and made sure no one was looking while I followed the floating girl, we ended up at the Goddess Statue but there was a door near the feet, we both went in. Inside there was a sword, I was about to go back to my room until I heard the voice again "Zelda is alive" I turned around and listened to what the spirit had to said afterwards I drew the sword. The headmaster came in and explained what the sword was, I knew what I had to do now, and that was to save Zelda

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger! Anyway *Dodges Chair* not cool but anyway I need you guys to review and I only have one person reviewing Thank You Bunches _Club Eliza_ OwO! Hope you Enjoyed  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The Threads of Fate

I knew what I had to do and that was to save Zelda.

* * *

As the wind flowed through my hair I went through the cloud barrier landing near a large pit in the ground and a strange big building, as I walked towards the pit my head started to hurt and everything was black. I seen a the huge beast from my dream and the everything went back to normal, I looked down to see a spike glowing with evil I decided to jump down and check it out. I then used the move I learned in the statue, The Skyward Strike, the glow then went away and the seal on the door high above dissipated. I went back up the big hill until I almost got hit in the face with a blast of air, I used it and got to the top of the hill next to the building, I opened the large heavy stone doors. The door snapped back, the building was being taken over by many plants I looked ahead to see an old woman, she looked up at me and smiled "Ah!, it seems you have already gained control of the weapon you hold". I looked back at the sword, the old woman continued to talk "The spirit maiden, the one you call Zelda, she wasn't meant to come down the way she did" she continued on about how we were supposed to come down here together and that there was someone playing from the shadows. After I picked up the bottle from the chest I walked out the smaller stone door, only to find a strange creature being harassed by even stranger creatures, after I killed the ugly red monsters I found out that those were bokoblins and he was a goron and his name was Goro. "Thanks for helping me" he walked over to a nearby statue covered in filth "I was investigating these until those monster showed up" I walked towards it and the statue started to glow. It suddenly looked clean "Wow!, Did you see that the statue activated...right when you got close to it, are you pulling something here?" I looked at him "I'm just as surprised as you" I looked at the statue again it had a hole in it's head 'this might be how I get back in the sky' I thought. After a while the goron ran off excited to research even more things, I continued forward until I seen more bokoblins terrorizing a plant creature. I got rid of them and the little creature stood up and quickly ran away once he seen me, I soon caught up to it and asked it if he had seen Zelda. "Zelda whats a Zelda, I seen a creature like you but it was a girl is that what you mean?" "Yes!" I answered quick so he would hurry and tell me "She was with our elder, I can show you where he's at" Fi then popped out of my sword and the creature shrieked and hid again, "Master, this kikwi does have the same aura as Zelda this confirms he has been with her" she went back into the sword and the kikwi stood up and brushed himself off "he's that way" he pointed toward a hill with sand flowing down it. After finding the giant kikwi and his little friends I got the slingshot, I shot a vine and swung to the other side, something was off, I turned around only to see a bunch of diamonds disappear into the air. I slowly went down the stairs and came out into a clearing and found a way around the bottomless pit, I found Goro again and used skyward strike on a cube he had found, it then shot up into the sky "Master, that was a Goddess Cube once activated it opens up a chest in the sky" she went back into the sword again. I made my way to a nearby building it was old and there was another statue so I activated it and used my new slingshot to get into the temple. Making my way through the temple I found a large door with an oddly shaped key hole, I found the chest and went back around to the big door and fit the key in the lock then spun and broke in two. I walked in feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger sorry but it had to be done! Anyway I bet all of you can guess whats going to happen next! Yep! The moment you have all been waiting for Ghiralink! Well most of you were I must get reviews or I will not do the ghiralink moments I will keep you all waiting for it! So review if you want that Fabulous Demon!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Threads of Fate

I walked in feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

The door slammed behind me I walked forward to get a better look at the room. There was a bright flash, I quickly covered my eyes, looking back up I seen someone in a red cape a a skin tight suit 'I hope your a girl' I thought. The ebony sword in his or her hand dissipated and he or she turned around. "Look who it is" a deep, dark voice had said 'It's a guy' "I thought that storm would've tossed and torn you apart but here you are not torn into pieces". "Yes we plucked her holiness from her perch in the sky" he just admitted to kidnapping Zelda! He leaned down and the room started to flash "That Goddess serving dog! Wrenched the girl from my reach!" he suddenly dissaperred "This turn of events has left me for a strong appetite of bloodshed" I felt breathing on my neck I looked back just to see his face. "But it would be unfair to take it out on you, so I promise up front not to murder you" I started to look around the room for a way out of this. "I'll just beat you to an inch of your life...after I fulfill my... needs" the way he said that got me confused, then I got an earful of tongue. I wiggled out of his grasp and turned around holding my ear, "Whats wrong skychild?" I looked at him like he was crazy "Y-You just licked my ear! That's what!" I glared at him while he chuckled. "You're so... innocent" why was he stretching his sentences like that? He started to get closer as I backed away. Before I knew it I was cornered between the wall and him, "You look so..." he trailed off as his eyes roamed my body "Delicious". I pulled out my sword only to have it taken and thrown across the room, I squeaked with sadness as it hit the ground, looking back at the man I seen he was licking his lips. He put his arms on either side of my head, "Let's see where this goes" he smashed his lips against mine, I could feel his tongue invading my mouth I tried to break away but he pushed my head onto the stone wall. I screamed out in pain feeling something warm trail down the wall, I didn't need to look I already knew it was my blood. "Oh, is the skychild hurt?" he was mocking me, he smashed his lips against mine again but this time there was a ray of hope. I kicked him in his crotch and ran to my sword as he doubled over in pain "Why you little" he didn't look to happy as he stood up making his cape dissapear. "You want to fight? You got a fight" he glared at me as crimson daggers appeared, he shot them towards me I was able to block most o them with my shield he was coming towards me and fast. I readied my sword and swung at him only to get my sword caught in his hands "Master, there is a 100% chance that if you pull up he will lose grip" I didn't want my sword taken again so I pulled up and sure enough it worked. This time I changed my tactic and faked a swing then changed direction, landing a blow on him, the fight went on like this until he pulled out his own sword. He started to charge at me full speed I side jumped and swung once again hitting him, this guy was easy to defeat! Then I knocked down by him. He held his sword to my neck, his eyes glowing with hate "Now I was being nice earlier and look what you made me do" he kicked me toward the wall. "Why don't you just finish me then?" I spat out "Because I have to keep my promise now don't I? What kind of a lord would I be if I didn't?" he picked me up by my shirt collar and slapped me "Now I will beat you to an inch of your life but how?" he dropped me and wandered toward the golden door. I called for the pink fairy I snagged earlier outside and asked it to heal me I picked up my sword and quietly walked over, I swung my sword into his shoulder causing him to scream out, he turned around yelling this time. "I have better things to do! The girl has all but left this place!" he left floating diamonds where he once stood and a heart container with a not next to it "Get in my way again and it will be your last!". The golden door started to glow and the room became lighter, I ate the little candy heart and walked through the doors.

* * *

**Alright so there goes the yaoi chapter there will be more to come also as I said once I will say again! Should Elissa fall for Vaati? Yes or No? Tell me in the review! I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry that it was short and there wasn't much yaoi but! These things must build!**


End file.
